


The Chosen Home

by cravfeine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Drabble, Ficlet, No Beta, Other, Random - Freeform, akaashi - Freeform, akaashi and cat, akaashi keiji - Freeform, what else
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravfeine/pseuds/cravfeine
Summary: Akaashi dipilih, bukan memilih.





	The Chosen Home

**Author's Note:**

> another fict yang ketahan lama di draft! aslinya ini pernah dipublish di zine hima tapi karena keterbatasan maksimum kata jadi waktu itu harus dicut beberapa bagian and here is the complete version. juga sorry banget summarynya ngga jelas abisnya aku bingung.

Ada banyak macam konsep rumah yang dimaknai masing-masing individu. Seorang kepala keluarga mungkin mendefinisikan rumah sebagai bangunan solid beratap tempat ia dan keluarganya berkumpul. Seseorang yang tinggal sendiri mungkin mendefinisikan rumah sebagai zona pribadinya untuk beristirahat selepas kerja dan mengisi ulang kembali energi untuk kembali dikuras keesokannya. Bagi suatu pasangan rumah bukan hanya sekadar bangunan yang di dalamnya terbagi atas bilik-bilik berbeda fungsi. Untuk mereka bisa jadi rumah berarti presensi satu sama lain, alasan untuk mereka kembali pulang, tangan terbuka di kala bimbang, atau sesederhana obrolan santai di teras rumah ketika sore menjelang.

Untuk seorang Akaashi Keiji, ia tidak akan ambil pusing untuk mencari definisinya sendiri. Baginya dimanapun tempat ia pulang adalah rumah, yang berarti itu adalah ruangan. Ia tidak, atau belum pernah menobatkan seseorang dalam hidupnya untuk menyandang gelar tersebut, pun juga tidak pernah menjadi rumah untuk siapapun. 

Tidak sampai suatu malam ketika ia pulang dari kantor menuju apartemen studionya. Berawal dari pertemuannya dengan seekor kucing di pinggir jalan tidak jauh dari studio yang suaranya menarik perhatian Akaashi, ia tidak sampai hati untuk terus berjalan tanpa memedulikannya begitu saja. Dan sejak saat itu kucing tersebut selalu ada di tempat yang sama setiap Akaashi pulang kerja. Seolah si kucing sudah hapal bahwa manusia yang ini tidak akan absen memberinya afeksi kecil atau bahkan makanan kemasan jika ia mengeong kencang. Lebih terdengar pilu lebih baik. 

Malam ini seperti biasa, Akaashi berjalan lebih ke pinggir untuk memberinya makanan kucing yang kini selalu siap di tas kerjanya. Namun yang tidak biasa adalah bagaimana kucing tersebut kini mengekorinya tanpa henti. Sebelumnya Akaashi sudah beberapa kali berbalik, mengusapnya lagi, dan menawarinya porsi tambahan, tapi kedua mata kucing tersebut bahkan tidak melirik kemasan makanan, ia justru melihat lurus ke mata Akaashi seakan ada hal lain yang ia pinta. 

"Batasmu sampai sini ya." Ujar Akaashi final ketika mereka sampai di pintu depan studionya. Kucing tersebut sudah berhenti mengeong tapi caranya menatap Akaashi belum berubah. Tanpa mengatakannya pun sebenarnya Akaashi tahu ia sudah kalah dan makhluk berbulu di depannya ini yang menang, namun mereka tetap 'berkomunikasi' singkat dulu di depan sana sebelum akhirnya Akaashi membuat keputusan. 

"Baiklah,” Akaashi menghela napas, ”aku kalah. Tapi hanya malam ini saja." Ujarnya sebelum kucing tersebut ia bawa masuk ke dalam studio.

Nyatanya malam itu adalah malam dimana kucing itu menemukan rumahnya. Satu malam seperti yang dijanjikan Akaashi dengan mudah berubah menjadi pergantian hari, bulan, bahkan pergantian kalender. Sedikit banyak Akaashi sadar tatapan si kucing di malam itu bukan permintaan meminta makanan, namun ia telah memilihnya menjadi rumah.


End file.
